


The Bet

by WhoLockedTheDoorToTheSupernaturalWorld



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Oops, Reader being a cunning shit, This is my first time tagging, because duh, idk - Freeform, just a little angst free piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoLockedTheDoorToTheSupernaturalWorld/pseuds/WhoLockedTheDoorToTheSupernaturalWorld
Summary: Negan is always so confident of himself, so you try to push him into giving in... a.k.a. the one time he tries to keep it in his pants and you don't.





	The Bet

This was the best night you were having in a while.

You and Negan in a bubble bath, your right leg nestled between his strong thighs and your other leg pressed firmly against the tub. Negan’s head lolled slightly to the side as he dozed peacefully, but you were too bothered to think about anything other than how close he was.

An improbable scenario, right?

You had to beg the man so that he would agree to come spend some extra time with you. Lately, he seemed more preoccupied than usual, which was already far too much, in your opinion. However, you couldn’t help being selfish when it came to him. Besides, what with the wives being ungrateful and distant and the other communities being pains in his ass, you believed the man deserved genuine concern and care.

Hence your invitation to come to cool down from all the heat he’s been taking from all sides. He would have the time to unwind and you would be able to get what you wanted.

You had planned to set the mood right, before making him truly enjoy himself the way he so much liked by heating things up a notch; Negan always did everything, whether it came to the Sanctuary or the sheets. You’d feel good paying him back one way or another.

The only problem was, he made you promise not to get dirty with him before accepting your invitation.

More than that, it was a bet.

* * *

 

“As fucking tempting and full of boner worthy opportunities as it may be, I’ll have to kindly ask you not to try anything if I accept, darling”

Obviously, you couldn’t believe your ears when he told you that. Was the sky blue? Would Negan refuse some “freaky deaky”, as he so well puts it?

“If I get going, I’m not gonna be able to slow the fuck down. And I never fucking imagined myself saying this, but it’d be damn regrettable because I’ve got a huge ass day in front of me tomorrow and I want to be in tip-top motherfucking shape.”

“Try what? I mean, it’s just a bath…”, you answered, your gaze locked with his while you slid your hands across his chest. He sighed and raised an eyebrow, clearly unfazed by your game.

“Besides, it wouldn’t be my fault if you can’t…” Your hands slowly drifted downwards, before softly palming his crotch and eliciting a groan out of him. “…keep it under control”, you ended with a proud smile.

Case in point, you could feel him getting hard under his jeans. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes.

“That, doll face, was you cheating in the worst fucking way.”, he whispered huskily.

You then suddenly felt his calloused hands at your hips easily lifting you on his desk and parting your legs, before hiking up your dress swiftly and running a hand through your, needless to say, quite wet nether regions. The spontaneity of it all made your breath hitch up and your hands clench at the collar of his jacket.

“Fucking seems to me that neither one of us can ‘keep it under control’, because Jesus fuck is it dripping down there”, he cheekily stated as he slowly rubbed you.

“Ah, stop it!”, you furiously shot back through the lustful mist that was slowly closing down on you. “Your men are outside and you’ve got a meeting in barely ten minutes, asshole!”

Truth was, you just didn’t want him getting the satisfaction of seeing you so easily bothered by him.

“Someone’s angry as fuck their sly persuasion technique miserably fucking failed”, he teased.

You frowned at him as you slid down the desk and smoothed your dress back in place.

“Hey, I’m not the filthy fucker who started this”, he smirked.

He obviously was sure you’d try to get into his pants. Well, you were planning to, but you needed to step up your game. A deliciously twisted plan then started taking shape in your mind.

“Tell you what, I promise not to lay a hand on you, but only if you do too”, you challenged him.

“Scouts honor”, he replied as he ran his tongue on the corner of his lips. “Are you fucking sure you’ll be able not to try getting some of this big ol’ dick? I mean, I’d abso-fucking-lutely understand if that needy pussy of yours can’t resist.”

You walked backward to the door and brightly smiled at him, immune to his crass comment. “Oh, don’t count on that this time, old man. See you tonight!”, you said as you quickly got out of his office and shut the door.

Yep, he definitely was in for a hell of a treat.

* * *

 

Cue to later that night, with you patiently waiting for the right moment to strike.

Although, seeing Negan so relaxed and calm almost made you feel bad for wanting to shatter the ambiance and shift it into something else.

But then you remembered his smug expression and arrogant bet and all potential regrets got thrown out of the window.

You started playing lightly with your breasts, feeling your nipples harden under the stimulation. Drawing a deep breath, you then plunged a hand under the water and rubbed your clit slowly. Even if you tried not to make a sound for as long as possible, you eventually couldn’t hold your moans in.

“Ah…”

Your breathing got heavier and faster when you slid your fingers over your folds and slowly sunk one in your heat.

Overstimulated, your legs closed and slightly shook, creating waves in the water.

Negan being as attentive as always, even when sleeping, his eyes didn’t take long at all to open and widened as soon as he realized what was happening.

“Oh, you fuckin’ wouldn’t have fuckin’ dared, for fuck’s sake…”, he said as he frowned.

You smirked and picked up the pace, making talking quite difficult.

“Well…ah…I promised not to touch…fuck…I promised not to touch you, but…ah…I didn’t promise anything about not playing with myself.”

You could almost see his eyes blowing up and the gears grinding in his head. This wasn’t only about uncontainable lust, but also pride. Would he cave in or would he let his ego get in the way?

Either way, it’s a win situation: if he keeps his hands to himself, you’d still have an amazing time watching him while you pleasured yourself, powerless to act on his desires. If he does decide to break his promise, the frustration he’d feel at what you’d have pulled off would guarantee an interesting evening.

“Shit…I should’ve fucking known you wouldn’t have acted that motherfucking confident unless you had some other fucking plans”, he whispered to himself through gritted teeth.

Seeing him so bothered and conflicted all but made you get deeper in touch with your own self-gratification.

“I know tomorrow’s a big day, but wouldn’t this help you?”, you quickly answered.

“Jesus fuck, don’t act like you’re fucking doing this for me”, he dryly chuckled.

“Mama knows best, Negan”

You withdrew your finger from your pussy as you leaned towards him, slowly guiding your hand to his dick underneath the water, effectively making him draw in a sharp breath and visibly tense up.

“Fuck it, who am I to deny my dirty fucking wife such a demand?”, he growled as he almost leaped at you, making the bathtub’s water splash on the tiled floor of the bathroom.

You squealed at his sudden move and smirked as he roughly kissed you: of course, your husband noticed it.

“What the fuck are you so happy about?”, he asked as he went for light kisses and delicate bites on your neck and jaw.

“I won the bet and got what I wanted”

You knew you weren’t getting out of some kind of retaliation as soon as you saw the sadistic glint in his hazel eyes when he looked up at you.

“I never said when I’d give you what you wanted.”

_Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> While kudos would be very much appreciated, comments would be printed and framed on my bedroom wall if I had it my way. Let me know if you're interested in a second part!...


End file.
